Resident Evil: Statefall
by Whitethorn23
Summary: Years after the attacks in China, a new faction calling themselves The New Umbrella has unleashed a deadly virus called " The T-Nubius Virus" upon New York State, prompting Leon S. Kennedy to work with two unlikely heroes to thwart the terrorist plot before they plunge New York into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL: STATEFALL

Chapter 1: The Dominoes line up

Lianshang, China

3 hours after the events of the attacks...

A man in a completely black suit was walking down a ruined street, twirling a cane in his right hand. The street was littered with the corpses of dead civilians and BSAA troopers killed in the attack, some were either slain zombies or civilians murdered by the C-virus Zombies. He walked along until he stopped at the corpse of a man wearing a blue suit covered in blood...

" Rest in peace, brother." The man said.

He adjusted his cane, and began to screw off the hook at the top, which was actually an extractor, and pulled a cylinder out from the shaft. He put the cylinder into the extractor, and stuck it into the dead man's neck, extracting a sample of the man's C-Virus infected blood. He pulled the cylinder out of the extractor, and held it up to the sun...

" The key to a new world lies within you." The man said.

He put his cane back together, and then proceeded to leave the area. He caught a flight out of China, and was picked up back in the United States by a woman in a red dress driving a black car...

" Do you have it?" The woman asked.

" Yes, one sample of the C-Virus." The man said holding the cylinder.

" Radames's research will be the key to Project: Nubius." The woman explained.

" Have your contacts acquired what they needed from Africa, Scarlett?" The man asked.

" Yes, the Progenitor flowers are in our possession and are on their way to Outpost Nexus." Scarlett explained.

" The T-Nubius strain will be the key to our plans." The man said.

" Yes, it will." Scarlett said as they arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

" Why are we here?" The man asked.

" We're going to be having a conference call with the other cell leaders." Scarlett said, leading him into the building.

They arrived in a secure room, where a series of monitors were on the main wall, in which Scarlett pressed a button in which several individuals appeared on them, as they were the leaders of the other cells...

" Good evening, everyone." Scarlett said.

" Scarlett, Beckman, do we have what need to launch Project Nubius?" Lazarus, the leader of the New York Cell, asked.

" Yes, Progenitor flower specimens are on their way to you, and we'll forward a sample of the C-Virus your way." Beckman explained.

" Good, but why are we having this conference call?" Donald, leader of the Vermont cell, asked.

" You remember the Umbrella Organization?" Scarlett said.

" Yes, their research is what has driven many of the major bioterrorism events that have happened around the Globe." Denali, leader of the India Cell, said.

" We're going to rebuild it, only better." Scarlett said.

" What?" All cell leaders said.

" Under our leadership, we will create a new world order that will ensure a pure humanity." Scarlett said.

" A human race made stronger from the virus, while those who aren't worthy are eradicated." Beckman explained.

" I see, we of the New York Cell will back you." Lazarus said.

Every other cell offered their allegiance to Scarlett and Beckman, and they officially announced that " The New Umbrella" was born. Beckman eventually coordinated efforts of Project Nubius research with members of the New York Branch, in which they contacted back with information...

" Uh-Huh, I see." Beckman said as Scarlett walked into the room.

" What is it?" Scarlett asked.

" Lazarus has just informed me that he has a viable strain that he wants to test immediately." Beckman said.

" How large is the scale?" Scarlett asked.

" He wants to test it out on... A LARGE PART OF NORTHERN NEW YORK." Beckman said.

" Are you serious?" Scarlett asked.

" I am, the man said he already gained positive results and wants to see it's effects on a larger scale." Beckman explained.

" So do you think he's ready?" Scarlett asked.

" No, we've just started up and he already wants to trigger an outbreak to test the virus." Beckman said angrily.

" You're right, we do not have the resources and manpower to oversee the outbreak." Scarlett said.

" I'll tell him that." Beckman said.

Beckman denied Lazarus's request to initiate an outbreak in Northern New York, which angered Lazarus...

" Sir, what are we going to do?" Cole, his assistant said.

" We don't need them, we are going to test our strain of the Virus." Lazarus said.

" Sorry?" Cole asked.

" We need to show that bastard Beckman and that bitch Scarlett we have succeeded." Lazarus said in anger.

" But sir, The New Umbrella had just recently started up." Cole pointed out.

" Don't you know anything about intimidation tactics?" Lazarus said.

" What?" Cole asked.

" We show that we mean business, others will follow us and supply us with what we need." Lazarus explained.

" So what do we do?' Cole asked.

" Start research on transmission vectors, and begin looking for application sites." Lazarus ordered.

" Yes, sir." Cole responded.

Lazarus was determined to test his strain of the T-Nubius virus and wasn't gonna let Beckman's politics get in his way...

3 weeks later...

Brewerton, NY

6:45 am

Dante Perez was getting up after sleeping for a couple of hours, and walked outside to wait for his bus. In which he saw a pale, sluggish man walking down the road just as his bus, Bus 356, had turned the corner, and stopped right in front of him.

" Hey, Xavier." Dante said to his friend as he walked to his seat.

" Hey, Dante." Xavier responded.

" Alright, sit down and buckle up." Donna Peck, the bus monitor, said.

" Okay, jeez." Dante said.

Dante sat down into his seat and buckled up, and the driver, Barb, drove to the middle school...

" Wait, don't we have other kids to pick up?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, only Jared, the rest are out sick." Xavier explained.

" Really?" Dante asked.

" Not just that, half of the middle school kids are out sick too." Miss Peck said.

" What the-" Dante said before a out-of-control truck knocked the bus off the road, spiraling into a ditch on it's side...

12:34 pm

Beckman was sitting his office coordinating resource development for the organization, when an angered Scarlett arrived in the room...

" GODDAMNIT!" Scarlett said.

" What's wrong?" Beckman asked.

" Lazarus betrayed us!" Scarlett explained.

" What?!" Beckman exclaimed.

" He's unleashed his strain on New York State." Scarlett explained.

" The idiot! This strain could be unstable." Beckman said.

They were eventually interrupted by a knock at the door, in which they looked out the door to see a young man with discolored skin and bleach white eyes...

" James?" Scarlett asked.

James didn't respond, he lunged at his mother and tried to bite her, but only to be shot in the head by Beckman's who was wielding his revolver...

" YOU KILLED MY SON!" Scarlett exclaimed.

" I didn't, Lazarus did." Beckman said.

" He's gonna pay." Scarlett said angrily.

" I know just the way." Beckman said as he walked over to the console.

Beckman walked over to his central console with intent, as he was ready to declare war...

" ATTENTION ALL CELLS, THE NEW YORK CELL HAS GONE ROGUE, ANYONE WHO CAN ELIMINATE IT WILL GAIN CONTROL OF THEIR TERRITORY." Beckman announced.

" DO NOT KILL LAZARUS CARISLE. HE IS TO BE KILLED BY ME." Scarlett said.

Eventually, cells from all across the nation pledged to hunt down the New York State Cell and wipe them out, which had pleased Scarlett and Beckman...

Bus 356 wreck

4:30 pm

Dante had woken up after being knocked out by the wreck of their bus, in which he looked around. The bus was a mess, and there was blood on the windows, and Xavier was nowhere to be seen...

" Xavier?" Dante asked, with no response.

He looked up to see that Barb and Miss Peck had been killed in the crash, which had horrified him as Barb's head looked smashed open upon impact. He started to hear somebody moving around outside the wreck...

" Dante? Are you alright?" Xavier asked.

" Xavier?" Where are you?" Dante asked.

" Right here." Xavier said as he turned the corner.

" Why are you walking like that?" Dante asked his friend.

" The bus is a wreck, lets just focus on getting you out of your seat." Xavier said.

" Okay." Dante responded.

Xavier grabbed the seatbelt cutter and cut Dante free, and they quickly exited the bus in case it was to explode...

" What the heck happened?" Xavier asked.

" Looked like an out-of-control driver." Dante responded.

" What should we do now?" Dante asked.

" The Middle school's only a couple of blocks away, let's go there and get cleaned up." Xavier recommended.

" Yeah." Dante said.

The boys started walking down the street towards the middle school where they saw the buses still lined up, without knowing the danger that awaited around the corner...

" Hey, is your phone still working?" Xavier asked.

" Yeah." Dante said as he checked his phone.

" What's the time?" Xavier asked.

" 4:30?" Dante said with shock in his voice.

" Dang." Xavier said.

The trouble was only just beginning as the dominoes were falling into place...

 **This is the start of a story request that was given to me by a friend, and it centered around him and myself trying to survive in New York State after a bioterrorist attack carried out by a faction calling themselves " The New Umbrella."**

 **ENJOY.**


	2. Chapter 2: School's outliterally

Chapter 2: School's out...Literally

Central Square Middle school

4:35 pm

Dante and Xavier walked up towards the middle school, in which the boys both noticed that there not many cars in the parking lot in front of the school and all of the lights in the transportation center were off, and there were a few cars in the ditches...

" We must have missed some party." Xavier said.

" What the heck happened here?" Dante asked.

" Looks like everybody was in a rush to get out of here." Xavier guessed.

" Special half-day?" Dante said jokingly.

" I don't think so, smell that?" Xavier said.

Dante was starting to pick up the scent Xavier was talking about, and it was horrid. The air around the middle school had started to reek of a large pile of something rotting badly, in which Dante felt like he was gonna be sick because of how bad it smelled...

" Ugh, what is that?" Dante asked.

" I don't know." Xavier responded.

The boys then looked around to survey their surroundings, and Dante noticed there was a bus parked right in front of the school...

" Hey, why is there only one bus here?" Dante asked.

" I don't know, but look at that window." Xavier pointed out.

Dante looked to the bus's rear window in which he noticed a big splotch of crimson on it, which had left the boys pondering a question: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?

" What do you think happened on that bus?" Dante asked.

" I don't know, but it was probably not good." Xavier responded.

" Think we should check?" Dante asked.

" Yeah, look, the emergency exit door is open." Xavier said, pointing the open door on the back of the bus.

They approached the bus, in which the scent was worse. They turned the corner, and the first thing they had seen was horrifying...

" Oh my god." Dante said.

They were looking at a young kid's corpse, violently lacerated and ripped to shreds. Blood was trickling down the back side of the bus, and the kid's brain pan was completely empty like he was attacked by a wild animal...

" What the hell could have done this?" Dante asked.

" I don't know, but I am gonna guess it was something with a serious appetite." Xavier responded.

Dante's phone immediately vibrated, and neither of the boys knew who it was, but the message said...

GET INSIDE, QUICKLY.

-A

" I think whoever sent this message wants to get inside." Dante said.

" I believe that's a smart idea." Xavier said, as he noticed the sun started to go down.

The two boys quickly rushed inside, and they noticed columns of smoke billowing in the distance...

" What's going on?" Dante asked.

" Let's look around for a working T.V and check the news, see if they have anything on this." Xavier recommended.

" Good idea." Dante responded.

They looked around to see if they could find a T.V, in which they had found one in the art room, and quickly turned it on to see the emergency broadcast network active...

" ATTENTION:A LARGE PORTION OF NORTHERN NEW YORK IS UNDER EMERGENCY QUARANTINE, AND NEW YORK STATE IS UNDER THREAT LEVEL RED, ANY SURVIVORS ARE REQUIRED TO PROCEED TO THE CITY OF SYRACUSE IMMEDIATELY FOR RELOCATION. I REPEAT, A BIOTERRORIST ATTACK HAS JUST TAKEN PLACE IN NORTHERN NEW YORK, AND THE SENATE IN ALBANY AND CONGRESS HAVE BEEN CALLED INTO EMERGENCY SESSION TO DISCUSS FUTURE MEASURES OF POSSIBLE VIRAL CONTAINMENT." The Broadcast said.

The boys were shocked at what the news said: A bioterrorist attack has just occurred on their home turf...

" Oh my god." Dante said.

" _Hey, you boys._ " A voice said.

They looked to see one of the walkie-talkies still active and someone talking through it. Xavier picked it up and began to speak...

" Umm...Hello?" Xavier asked.

" _Why are you two not showing signs of infection?"_ The voice said.

" Listen, we don't know what you're talking about." Dante said.

" _I see, listen to me, you two right now are possibly the only chance we have for a cure._ " The voice explained.

" A cure for what?" Both boys asked.

" _It's called The T-Nubius Virus, It is what caused this outbreak._ " The voice explained.

" T-Nubius virus?" Xavier asked.

" _I don't have time to explain, but you will not be safe for long, I have a friend nearby, I'll tell him about you two._ " The voice said before cutting out.

" Wait!" Xavier said, with no response.

" Uh, Xavier?" Dante said.

" What?" Xavier responded.

He exited the office with the Walkie-talkie in hand, in which he saw what Dante was looking at. Dante was looking at two young kids feeding off Mr. Penrod, one of the school principals, and they looked up at the two boys standing there. The kids' skin was greatly pale and discolored, their eyes were bleach white, and their mouths were soaked with blackened blood that had hints of scarlet mixed in. They stood up and started to growl and slowly approach the boys...

" What should we do?" Dante asked nervously.

" Running seems like a good idea." Xavier responded.

" Can't argue with that." Dante said in agreement.

The boys quickly turned around and ran, with the hungry zombies on their tails, in which the boys turned the corner and escaped into the empty gym and ran immediately for a storage room. Grabbing hold of some baseball bats they had quickly bludgeoned the zombies to death. But Xavier was shocked to have recognized one of the zombies...

" What is it?" Dante asked his shocked friend.

" It's Alex, from the bus." Xavier pointed out.

Dante looked at the zombie and was shocked to have found out one of the zombies they had just beat to death with bats turned out to have been Alex Foster, a kid who rode their bus throughout the school year. He dropped his bat and backed up slowly, freaking out himself...

" Oh my god." Dante said.

" If his sister isn't like this, she is gonna be devastated." Xavier pointed out.

" Worse, Alexis is gonna kill us both for beating her brother to death." Dante responded.

" Unless she understands it was practically an act of mercy." Xavier said.

" True." Dante said.

They were interrupted by the sound of somebody moving around in the locker room, in which the first person they had seen come out turned out to be Jared, in which he was followed by Mrs. Evans...

" You guys alright?" Dante asked.

" Yeah, I think so." Mrs. Evans responded.

Jared was silent, walking over to the deceased Alex, and simply staring at him with a blank stare...

" What's wrong with him?" Xavier asked.

" He's a little shaken up from when this all began." Mrs. Evans said.

" What happened?" Dante asked.

" I saved him from this horrible thing, it was like something out of a horror film." Mrs. Evans explained.

" My god." Xavier said.

" Anyway, I've got to get him back to his parents until this chaos dies down." Mrs. Evans said, trying to walk away before being stopped by Xavier.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Xavier said.

" Excuse me?" Mrs. Evans demanded.

" You didn't check the T.V?" Dante asked.

" What are you talking about?" Mrs. Evans asked.

" The Emergency Broadcast System was active, and everyone was being warned to get to Syracuse." Xavier explained.

" What? Why?" Mrs. Evans said.

" This isn't an ordinary sickness, a large portion of Northern New York is under Quarantine." Dante explained.

" Quarantine?" Mrs. Evans inquired.

" This isn't some viral outbreak, this is a bioterrorist attack." Xavier said.

Mrs. Evans was rendered speechless, a Bioterrorist attack had just occurred in her home state, in which the boys decided to tell her the situation...

" Oh my god." Mrs. Evans said.

" I know its a lot to take in, but the military is involved in containing this thing." Xavier explained.

" Do they know what's involved?" Mrs. Evans asked.

" It's something called the T-Nubius virus, someone contacted me and Xavier over the walkie-talkie he's got." Dante explained.

" Do you know who contacted you?" Mrs. Evans asked.

" No, but they think we might have a chance curing this thing." Dante responded.

" Why?" Mrs. Evans asked.

" Because we haven't shown any signs of infection, and the majority of kids in the region were infected." Dante explained.

" The kids are infected?" Mrs. Evans asked.

" _I forgot to mention, I know how the virus was transmitted._ " The voice said over the walkie-talkie.

" You're back?" Xavier said.

" _Yes, listen to me very carefully, the virus was transmitted via the school's water bottle supply, in which several students had reported it to be tasting foul._ " The voice explained.

" So that's how it spread." Dante said.

" _Yes, and I have seen footage of you both ingesting contaminated water, but coming out with no signs of infection or change in behavior._ " The voice mentioned.

" So that means..." Xavier started.

" We really are the cure." Dante said.

" _Yes, that makes you dangerous to others, but a symbol of hope for the rest of humanity, so don't let it go to your head._ " The voice said.

" Okay, but why are we dangerous to others?" Xavier asked.

" _The group responsible for this calls themselves " The New Umbrella" and they are radical extremists who think they can create a pure humanity._ " The voice explained.

" Those sons of bitches." Dante muttered under his breath.

" Language." Xavier said in response.

" _Anyway, get back to the main doors, my friend can get you four out of there._ " The voice said.

" Okay." Xavier said before the voice cut out again.

" I hate it when they do that." Dante said.

" I don't think they do it on purpose." Xavier said.

" What do you mean?" Dante and Mrs. Evans said in unison.

Xavier explained the person on the opposite end of the line always faded out to static, meaning they are having a difficult time trying to keep in touch with them. They could possibly have some faulty equipment, or their gear had been damaged as a result of the outbreak. Dante and Mrs. Evans immediately agreed that could be a reason the voice on the opposite end cut out, and the four of them proceeded to the main doors in which they saw a blonde man wearing a thick, dark brown leather jacket with a blue shirt underneath, black pants and shoes, carrying a bulky pistol in hand.

" That must be the person's friend." Mrs. Evans whispered.

" Hello?" Leon asked.

" Hey." Xavier said, drawing his attention.

Leon turned to see the four of them before noticing the massive creature from Mrs. Evans story slowly creeping up behind them...

" RUN!" Leon screamed, firing his pistol at the beast.

The four of them ran towards Leon, and they raced out the doors into the parking lot, where somebody on the roof of the transportation center fired an RPG that took out the creature's head, splattering it's infected blood all over the sidewalk into the front entrance to the middle school. Leon then turned to the four and decided to talk to them...

" So you four are the ones Ada told me about." Leon said.

" What?" Mrs. Evans said.

" Ada Wong, she was the one contacting you over the walkie-talkie. " Leon explained.

" Oh, okay." Xavier said.

" Who are you?" Dante asked.

" My name is Leon. s. Kennedy, I'm a federal agent looking into this mess." Leon explained.

" I'm Dante, this Xavier, Mrs. Evans, and the silent kid is Jared." Dante explained.

" So, you two are immune." Leon pointed out as he reloaded his gun.

" Apparently." Xavier said.

" Good, all we need to do is get you boys to Syracuse, in which a cure will be produced from a sample of your blood." Leon explained.

" Do you really think that's gonna stop New Umbrella?" Dante asked.

Leon immediately became serious after Dante mentioned the one word he had wished never to hear, the one organization that just won't die: UMBRELLA.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Leon demanded.

" Your partner, she apparently figured it out, and even figured out what caused the outbreak here." Xavier explained.

" I see." Leon said.

" You aren't even gonna ask what we are immune to?" Dante asked.

" Huh, I hadn't really thought of that." Leon said.

" Your partner called it the T-Nubius virus." Dante explained.

" T-Nubius?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, apparently that's it's name." Xavier explained.

Leon opened his trunk, and there was a whole bunch of assault rifles and pistols...

" What did you do, Raid an armory?" Xavier said.

" No, I was on my way to the high school to aid the survivors there." Leon explained.

" There's survivors at the high school?" Xavier asked.

" Yes, but they're under massive attack by the infected." Leon explained.

" I'd like to help you." Dante said.

" What?" Leon responded.

" Hey, we may be important, but those are our friends that could be hanging the balance." Dante said.

" Well, you're not leaving without me." Xavier said.

" Are you kidding me?" Leon said.

" If there are families there, we need to get them out, besides, I am a crack shot with a sniper rifle." Xavier explained.

" Wait, are you serious?" Mrs. Evans said.

" Hey, it's better that Jared gets out of here because his family would have done the smart thing and left." Xavier said.

" He's right, Jared's too traumatized to be here, so that means he won't last long in a fight." Dante explained.

" I can escort these two out if you'd like." Ada said as she walked up.

The group turned around to see Ada walking up with the RPG slung over her shoulder...

" You'd do that?" Mrs. Evans said.

" Of course." Ada said.

" Okay then, Ada will escort Mrs. Evans and Jared to Syracuse, while we help Leon get the High school survivors." Xavier said.

" Agreed." Leon said.

" Good luck boys." Mrs. Evans said.

 **At the end of this chapter, Xavier and Dante team up with Leon to go rescue survivors from the high school, while Ada Wong escorts Mrs. Evans and the traumatized Jared down to Syracuse to get them out of the Quarantine Zone. The next chapter involves a massive fight scene, and the second phase of the New Umbrella's plan is revealed...**


	3. Chapter 3: High school of the dead

Chapter 3: High School of The Dead.

Paul. V. Moore High School

5:05 pm

Paul. V. Moore High School was once ordinary, as students once originally walked up to the school to learn something. But now, the school was under massive attack by the undead, as The BSAA struggled to hold the building in order to arrange for the students evacuation from it. Burning cars littered the parking lot, there was a bus on it's side in the center grass of the circle, and hundreds of Zombies were making their way towards the school. Leon's car turned the corner to see the massive herd of zombies approaching the school...

" Holy hell." Leon said.

" My god, that's a lot of Zombies." Xavier said.

" I'm surprised that the BSAA has been holding out this long." Leon stated.

" The BSAA's here?" Dante asked.

" They've had boots on the line for a while now." Leon explained.

" Wow, I'm surprised that they have held out against that many zombies." Dante said.

" How many survivors are in the school?" Xavier asked.

" Over a 100 people." Leon explained.

" That's a lot." Dante said.

" Anyway, buckle up." Leon said as there was over a dozen zombies in front of them.

Dante sat back in his seat and buckled up, and Leon accelerated his car and rammed down all of the zombies in front of them, screeching to a stop, rushing into the building, while Xavier and Leon carried the bags of weapons inside. When they got inside, they saw over 50 kids and staff, which were the hundred people that Leon was told of, which Xavier was relieved as he actually knew the majority of the survivors...

" Is this it?" Leon asked the BSAA commander.

" There's was more, but they couldn't wait." Commander Barnes said.

" What happened?" Dante asked.

" They tried to get out but got swarmed, you saw their vehicles on your way in." Barnes responded.

" The burning cars and the bus?" Leon asked.

" Pretty much." Barnes said.

" Xavier?" Savanna said.

Xavier looked over to see his closest friend Savanna Conroy standing up slowly, with mascara drenching her face, which meant she was crying. He immediately ran up and hugged her, and she was crying into his shirt as she was glad her "big brother" was alive.

" I thought you were dead." Savanna said.

" I got lucky." Xavier responded.

" Ha, still being a comedian." Savanna responded.

They hugged each other again, and Dante noticed Alexis trying to go towards the business wing exit...

" Hey, Alexis." Dante said.

" Dante?" Alexis said.

" What are you doing?" He asked her.

" I've got to get to the Middle school, I've got to get my brother." Alexis explained.

Dante immediately became emotional, in which Alexis took notice right on the spot...

" What? What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

" We just came from the Middle School." Dante explained.

" What? Did you find Alex?" Alexis demanded.

" When we got there, we were attacked by two zombies and had to kill them." Dante stated.

" Get to the point, Where's my brother?!" Alexis demanded.

" One of the zombies... turned out to be him." Dante said.

Alexis immediately burst out into a full-out crying state, and when Dante tried to comfort her, she shoved him away, saying she hated him and even called him a murderer. Dante left her be, and she ran past him. knocking him to the side. Xavier was walking up as she stormed past him, tears running down her eyes, in which he saw Dante standing back up...

" How'd she take it?" Xavier asked.

" Take a guess." Dante said angrily.

" Sorry I asked." Xavier responded.

" She claimed we murdered her brother." Dante said.

" What? We basically gave him an act of mercy!" Xavier exclaimed.

" Well, she just needs some time to come to terms with it." Dante figured.

" That kind of figures." Xavier responded.

" Anyway, what's up?" Dante asked, shrugging off what had just happened.

" Leon says The BSAA can't hold off anymore infected, so helicopters are on the way to evacuate the people here to Syracuse." Xavier explained.

" What about all the firepower we brought?" Dante asked.

" Barnes says it won't last, so they got helicopters on their way ." Xavier explained.

" How bad is it?" Dante inquired.

" Bad, The BSAA has pulled out many survivors and TerraSave volunteers are evacuating civilians to either Maine or into southern New York." Xavier explained.

" Hey, you guys." A voice said behind them.

The boys turned around to see Serina Swank behind them, and she was approaching them intently...

" What is it?" Xavier asked.

" I think I might know who is responsible for the attack here.." Serina said.

" Really, who?" Dante inquired.

" There was a substitute teacher here who left right before the incident occurred." Serina explained.

" What?" Xavier said.

" Yeah, a young guy in his mid-20's, he was talking on his phone to somebody just as Zombies started attacking." Serina explained.

" Do you know what his name was?" Xavier asked.

" Mr. Hall, Jacob Hall." Serina said.

" Best you tip off Leon, he can get the word out about the guy." Xavier said.

" Okay, sure." Serina said.

The sounds of helicopters on approach allowed a feeling of relief to rush over Dante, and the BSAA began rushing people up to the roof. But amidst the confusion, a zombified BSAA soldier corned Dante and was about to kill him, but a shot rang out, and he saw Alexis standing there with the soldier's pistol in hand...

" Hey, nice shot." Dante said.

" No time to explain hotshot." Alexis said.

They raced up to the roof and boarded a Chinook helicopter as it took off with four others...

" Hey, Alexis." Dante asked.

" Yeah?" Alexis responded.

" Why'd you risk your neck to save mine? I thought you hated my guts after what I told you about Alex." Dante said.

Alexis explained she did hate him at first, but it was because she wasn't ready to accept the fact her baby brother was gone from her life. But she remembered how Dante said he had become a zombie, much like the hundreds of people that were swarming the high school, trapped in a living hell as a zombie, unable to rest peacefully after they were killed. So she came to terms with the fact that her brother wasn't gonna suffer anymore much like the people who stayed dead after being killed by the zombies.

" Man, that's deep." Dante said before the Chinook shook a bit.

" What the hell?" Alexis said.

He eventually listened in to the radio of the pilots, and the news was horrifying...

" _Three-_ _Charlie six, what the hell just happened?"_ The pilot asked.

 _"_ _A civilian just fell out 2-5, he was trying to help us in cleaning off a zombie that had hitched a ride on our tail."_ The other pilot explained.

" _What is their status?"_ The pilot asked.

" _Unknown, they landed in a pond in the center of the woods we're passing over."_ The other pilot explained.

" _What is the civilian's name?_ " The pilot inquired.

" _Xavier, Xavier Moore._ " The other pilot explained.

Dante was taken back, speechless, his best friend had free-fallen out of a Chinook helicopter and into the forest. Alexis was immediately consoling him after he showed that he was afraid for his friend's safety, in which the Chinook landed and a convoy of BSAA trucks arrived to take the civilians to safety.

" I heard about Xavier." Leon said.

" I know, that was a pretty cocky thing to do." Dante said in response.

" Well, I'm gonna be heading out soon." Leon said.

" What for?" Dante asked.

" To get your friend back, and find that bastard Hall." Leon said.

" You know him?" Dante said.

" He's on the FBI's most wanted, illegal arms deals, Bioweapons trade is his specialty." Leon said.

" Then I'm going with you." Dante said.

" Are you sure?" Leon asked, wanting to know if Dante was ready for it.

" This guy could have supplied the tools needed to carry out this attack, in which he could have gotten a lot of my friends killed." Dante said.

" I see." Leon said. " Then you're gonna need this." He added, handing him a pistol.

The duo hopped into a car and drove off, without knowing Xavier had survived his fall, and was about to learn phase two of the terrorist's plan...

Forests just 2 miles away from Great Northern Mall

6:30 pm

The sun had just officially set, and Xavier was maneuvering his way through the woods, but he wasn't trying to evade the dead, but unknown commandos looking for him and someone called " Subject 23"...

" _Oh shit._ " Xavier thought after evading another searchlight.

" _Unit 34, do you have either target in sight?_ " A voice said onto a soldier's radio.

" Negative, 23 and the immune have been evading our sights well." The soldier responded.

" _Well, we have heard anything from disciple five, so be vigilant."_ The voice said.

" Understood. When will Phase two be ready?" The soldier asked.

" _We have the missile ready, but Subject 23 stole the launch key before she escaped._ " The voice explained.

Xavier snuck up behind the soldier, putting him in a headlock, and pulling out the knife that the soldier had and slit his throat. He grabbed his suppressed SMG, and retreated back into the shadows and managed to find a cabin, in which he found a blonde-haired woman with a pistol in hand and a bandage over her right eye, holding a soldier hostage. She was wearing patient scrubs underneath a brown jacket, and she was staring at Xavier, who was holding an SMG.

" Ummm." Sherry said.

" I'm guessing you're subject 23?" Xavier said.

" Did they seriously call me that?" Sherry said.

" Yeah." Xavier explained.

" Then that makes you the Immune." Sherry pointed out.

" No, that makes me Xavier Moore." Xavier responded.

" Then it makes me Sherry Birkin, D.S.O" She said.

" I heard about you, helped stop the terrorist attack in China..." Xavier said.

" Only to be kidnapped on my return trip to the U.S." Sherry said, finishing his sentence.

" Oh, I see." Xavier added.

Sherry explained as that she was on the way back the United States following the devastating terrorist attacks carried out by Carla Radames in China and thwarting of her intentions to unleash a virus-created super mutant upon the world, She caught a flight back to the U.S after sending a sample of Jake Muller's blood to the W.H.O so they could create a cure, only to be captured by unknown mercenaries who shot down her plane. She woke up in a lab in New York state, amongst hundreds of other people, and was tortured and experimented on, and the leader carved her eye out to punish her for trying to escape.

" Man, that's rough." Xavier said.

" Yeah, so how are you mixed up in all of this?" Sherry asked.

" Turns out me and my friend Dante are immune to this T-Nubius virus as they call it." Xavier explained.

" T-Nubius?" Sherry asked.

" Yeah, then we crossed paths with Leon and I fell out of a helicopter..." Xavier said.

" You met Leon?" Sherry asked.

" Yeah, Ada Wong's here too, took a couple of friends of mine down to Syracuse." Xavier explained.

" You...fell out of a Helicopter?" Sherry asked.

" Yeah, it's a really long story." Xavier responded.

" I'm guessing you were in the middle of something before I walked in." Xavier pointed out.

Sherry agreed with what Xavier had said, and continued her interrogation of the soldier, in which they found out phase 2 of the terrorists plan: launch a high-velocity missile at Albany, assassinating the central government and throwing New York State into total chaos. They also found out where Lazarus was keeping Sherry's eye, on ice in his personal office at the laboratory hidden underneath Great Northern Mall, and that the missile was being prepped at CNS High School stadium.

" We need to get to that lab." Sherry said.

" Agreed, but who's gonna take out that missile?" Xavier asked.

" Damn it. CNS is too far away." Sherry said.

" If we can contact Leon, maybe he can try and take out that missile." Xavier thought.

They executed the soldier, and snuck through the woods and killed two more soldiers before hijacking their Humvee and driving towards the Mall, and Xavier discovered Sherry's communicator amongst a few things the soldiers had in the back of the truck.

" Is this yours?" Xavier asked.

" Yes, thank you." Sherry said, taking the communicator from him.

She dialed up Leon, and began to talk...

" Leon?" Sherry said.

" _Sherry? You're alive?"_ Leon responded.

" Yeah, and listen, I'm with the other immune." Sherry explained.

" Yeah, hi." Xavier said.

" _Xavier's alive?"_ Leon exclaimed

" _You see, I told you he was one tough nut._ " Dante said.

" Dante?" Xavier said, overhearing Dante's voice.

" Listen, we know phase two of the terrorist's plan is." Sherry explained.

" _The group is calling themselves The New Umbrella, Sherry._ " Leon explained.

" Ok, listen, they have a missile full of this virus pointed at Albany, and I stole the launch key. _"_ Sherry explained.

" _A missile?_ " Leon asked.

" Yeah, they've turned the CNS High School stadium into a staging ground for the launch. _"_ Sherry said.

" _CNS? Man, they are going to have a tough day._ " Dante said.

" _Cut the chatter kid, we'll deal with it._ " Leon said.

" Xavier are on our way take out the leader of the group here at the main lab." Sherry explained.

" _Where?_ " Leon asked.

" Underneath the old Great Northern Mall." Sherry explained.

" _Got it, we'll take of the missile and meet you there._ " Leon said.

" Okay." Sherry said before hanging up her phone.

Xavier was about to speak when a car came flying down the street as if it was thrown like a softball. Sherry swerved the Humvee out of the way, and stopped to see ahead of them both was a large creature that looked blood-soaked a had a large organic scythe for a hand.

" Well now, what's a bioterrorist attack without a virus-created super monster?" Sherry said.

" One pretty lousy attack." Xavier said as the creature started to charge.

 **This chapter ends interesting as Leon and Dante go to stop the missile at the CNS High School, while Xavier and Sherry are forced to put up with a _Grim Scythe,_ a viral monster that Lazarus sent to stop them from reaching the central lab. The next chapter starts with a fight scene, and the launch key is accidentally destroyed by the _Scythe,_ which Sherry finds absolutely hilarious and it pisses off the main bad guy. Xavier and Sherry face their own battles, and Leon and Dante get themselves into a pretty tough situation themselves...**

 **But, why listen to me talk? ENJOY.**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't fear the reaper

Chapter 4: Don't fear the Reaper.

1 Mile from Great Northern Mall

5:09 pm

Xavier and Sherry were face to face with _Grim Scythe,_ a monstrous mutant that was produced by the T-Nubius Virus and unleashed by Lazarus in hopes of slowing them down and preventing them from taking out his laboratory and destroying all of his work. The Scythe was ready to attack, it's monstrous Scythe blade scraping against the road, leaving a trail of sparks in the wake, and Sherry had her hand steadily on her pistol, and Xavier took notice...

" We are gonna need bigger guns to fight that thing." Xavier said.

" Let's check the back." Sherry said.

Xavier maneuvered his way to the back of the Humvee, and began to search for weapons. He found a heavy sniper rifle with plenty of rounds, an ATS-12 rocket launcher with only two shots, three grenades, another SMG with only a couple of magazines, two pistols with only a handful of clips, and a couple of scavenged shotguns and shells the soldiers collected from a few cop cars...

" How much do we got?" Sherry asked.

" Probably enough to either wound or piss the thing off." Xavier said.

" Shit." Sherry said.

The Scythe was nearly on them when a couple of shots rang out, and a group of National Guardsmen appeared firing at the scythe, in which Xavier noticed a glowing spot under it's rib cage...

" I think we've just found it's weak point." Xavier said, handing Sherry a shotgun.

" That's a good point." Sherry said, taking the gun.

They hopped out of the Humvee, and started to fire at the weak spot. The Scythe killed three of the guardsmen, and it stumbled downward, shattering it's scythe blade on impact, and blood splattered onto the ground from it's side. The Scythe had fallen over dead, and the remaining Guardsmen had approached the duo...

" Who are you?" The Captain asked.

" Sherry Birkin, D.S.O, and this is Xavier Moore." Sherry explained.

" I'm Captain Shayla Reynolds of The National Guard, New York state division." Reynolds explained.

" This is Lieutenants Berkley and Reese, and Privates Keegan and Rusk." She added.

" What are you guys doing all the way out here?" Xavier asked.

" We were trying to get civilians out of the mall, but we got ambushed by the infected." Keegan explained.

" The Mall is where this all started." Xavier said.

" What are you talking about?" Reynolds said.

" There's a lab underneath the building, where they had developed the virus." Sherry explained.

" Who developed the virus?" Reynolds demanded.

They explained the entire situation to Reynolds and her team, New Umbrella's involvement in the attacks, The missile that was ready for launch, but Sherry immediately noticed the Launch Key she was carrying had disappeared in the chaos...

" Where is it? Where is it?" Sherry asked.

" Where's what?" Reynolds asked.

" She stole the Launch Key to the missile we told you about." Xavier explained.

" You mean the shattered thing on the road?" Rusk pointed out.

Sherry noticed that the key was now in pieces on the road, destroyed by the large feet of the Scythe, which she found quite humorous...

" That ought to slow their plans down." Sherry said.

" Well, If we're gonna get to the mall, we've got to move fast." Reynolds said.

" What's the rush?" Xavier asked.

" When our convoy got swarmed, we saw a huge horde making their way this direction." Keegan explained.

" A Horde? How Big?" Sherry asked.

" Looked over 10,000, and they were coming this way." Rusk explained.

" Well, time to go." Reese said.

" Whoa, why the rush?" Xavier said.

" Because the horde's coming this way." Reese said.

The group looked down the road behind them to confirm Reese's claim. They saw hundreds of zombies surging towards them in one big group, in which prompted them to flee directly down the rear entrance to the mall, only to be confronted by more commandos..

" Subject 23, you are to return with us immediately." The commando leader, Reinhardt, said.

" My name is Sherry!" Sherry screamed.

" You work for New Umbrella?!" Reynolds demanded.

" Silence, your sacrifice for the betterment of humanity will be great." Reinhardt said.

" What the hell is he talking about?" Berkley asked.

" In English, he's gonna try and turn us into lab rats." Xavier responded.

" OH HELL NO!" Berkley screamed before shooting Reinhardt in the head.

Blood sprayed out the back of Reinhardt's head, and the commandoes opened fire, and Berkley was killed after being shot repeatedly. A lone zombie wandered out of the mall, and Xavier noticed a few more coming out of the doors behind the commandoes and managed to get a very interesting idea. He immediately grabbed hold of the zombie's bloodied shirt and faced it towards the commandoes...

" You boys made a deal with the devil, and now you can't pay him back..." He started.

" What does that make you?" One commando asked sarcastically.

" A civilian, it makes old Zeke here his debt collector." Xavier finished, throwing the zombie at the commandoes.

The Zombie quickly took down the commando it landed on top of, and the ones coming out the doors behind the commandoes came rushing towards them. The group quickly fled inside and slammed the doors shut as the zombies quickly swarmed the commandoes...

" That was a World War Z reference!" Rusk pointed out.

" Yes, that was." Xavier said.

" That was also a very pretty ballsy move to do." Reynolds pointed out.

" What can I say? I can get pretty creative at the most strangest moments." Xavier explained.

" Cut the chatter, we should find that lab entrance." Reynolds said.

" Good Idea." Sherry said.

They proceeded through the mall in which they saw the steel gates at the Macy's were down, and hundreds of Zombies banging on the metal gates and the area above to be sparking...

" We should move faster." Sherry said.

" Yeah." Reese said.

The gate finally broke and dozens of zombies swarmed out of the store chasing the group. During the chaos, the group is divided, with Reese, Reynolds, and Rusk going down one way, and Xavier, Sherry, and Keegan going the other way, each with a group of zombies chasing them. The first trio takes shelter in a closed down department store...

" Let's hope Leon and Dante have better luck with that missile." Xavier said.

" Agreed." Sherry said.

They immediately rose up with their weapons at the ready, firing at the zombies, killing them. Meanwhile, Dante and Leon were going to have some trouble getting to the missile...

CNS High School Stadium.

5:30 pm

Leon and Dante were parked outside the CNS High School Stadium, looking down into it only to see dozens of soldiers on guard, protecting a large rocket launcher on standby, awaiting a launch key to use in order for them to launch the missile in which was seen was a canister containing a cylinder of black liquid...

" That cylinder must be what's holding the T-Nubius Virus." Dante said.

" Must the right amount to take out Albany." Leon stated.

" Oh really?" Dante said sarcastically.

" Shut up, we need to get the virus out of that thing before it launches." Leon explained.

" That is gonna be easy." Dante said.

" How do you know that?" Leon asked the 13-yr-old.

" That's a heavy assault cruise missile, needs a launch key in order to launch it." Dante responded.

" How in the hell did you know that?" Leon asked, noticing he was right.

" My dad was in the military, he had overseen a few of those when they were shipped out." Dante explained.

They exited the car, and snuck towards the stadium's main entrance, where Leon killed a commando with a suppressed pistol and stole his radio...

" Let's see what we can learn." Dante said.

They turned the radio on, and they heard the most unexpected thing...

" _Penitent 6, do we have confirmation the launch key has been found?_ " The officer on the radio said.

" _Negative, the key has been destroyed by that damn scythe."_ The other voice said.

" _Damn it, so why are we defending a missile without a launch key?_ " The officer said with annoyance.

" _Cool your jets,_ _a replacement one just left the lab, it's on it's way._ " The other voice explained.

" _Well it better get here._ " The officer said before turning off his radio.

" Looks like these guys lost their keys." Leon said.

" Did you just make a pun?" Dante asked.

" What? I'm trying." Leon said.

" You really need to work on the puns, because that one was terrible." Dante explained.

Leon simply shrugged off his comment, and they proceeded into the locker room, and killed two more commandos. They exited out the doors, and slipped past the guards, setting a c-4 pack on the launch control console. They killed the two commandoes guarding the missile, and Leon began to speak...

" Alright, one of us is gonna need to climb up there and grab that cylinder." Leon whispered.

" I can do that." Dante said.

" Hell no, you are too damn important to go stealing a virus out of a rocket." Leon explained.

" Hey, do you know how to avoid getting caught?" Dante retaliated.

Leon simply was conflicted about letting Dante go up to the rocket and pull a cylinder that can kill thousands of people in a matter of minutes, but finally caved. He told Dante he would cover him in case things went south while Dante grabbed the virus. He boosted Dante up the side of the rocket's holding stand, and Dante tip-toed along the darker side and came up behind the cylinder...

" Okay, I'm at it." Dante whispered.

" Alright, be careful in case they have the thing booby-trapped." Leon said.

" Hey, who are-" A commando walking up said, before Leon killed him with his knife.

Dante carefully watched out for any tripwires or traps that would be connected to the canister, carefully sliding it out and tucking it under his arm. He snuck back to Leon, who had just killed his third commando...

" Got it." Dante said.

" Good, I'll set off a distraction, you haul ass to the car, I'll be right behind you." Leon said.

" Okay." Dante acknowledged.

Leon exploded the small c-4 pack on the launch console's power supply, blowing it out entirely. The commandoes rushed over, scrambling to try and salvage the situation, giving Leon and Dante the time to escape, and they sped away before the commandoes could take notice.

" Man, that was close." Dante said.

" Yes, it was." Leon responded.

Dante looked back to the canister that was shaking in the back seat, restraining it with the seat belt. He turned back to talk to Leon...

" We need to find a way to get rid of that stuff." Dante said.

" You're right, One drop of that virus can kill over a hundred people." Leon figured.

They looked down the road, only to see the massively growing horde of Zombies surging up the highway, which now stood at 50,000 and growing...

" Where do you think they are going?" Dante asked.

" Probably towards something drawing their attention." Leon figured.

Dante realized the only thing make enough noise to draw that many zombies just happened to be a supposed safe refuge: SYRACUSE.

" I'm starting to think they are heading towards Syracuse." Dante said.

" What makes you think that?" Leon asked.

" It's the only place in Northern New York that is making that much noise." Dante explained.

" _Raider 1, kill bandits._ " The radio said.

Dante noticed the radio they had taken from the commando was still on, and an attack helicopter started to fire on them...

" Oh, shit!" Leon screamed.

" Language!" Dante hollered.

 **This chapter ends on a cliff-hanger as The New Umbrella soldiers race to reacquire the viral canister Dante and Leon stole, while Xavier and Sherry must work alongside their National Guardsmen allies to try and find the lab entrance in order to take Lazarus out for good. The next chapter wraps up what happened to Leon and Dante, in which a familiar face is warned about the fast-approaching undead horde closing in on Syracuse...**


	5. Chapter 5: Highway to hell

Chapter 5: Highway to Hell

On the interstate

6:09 pm

Leon had swerved the car out of the way of shots being fired by the attack chopper, which was blowing up abandoned cars and the occasional zombie that had wandered out into the road. Dante held the canister close to his chest, and started to speak...

" I'm really hating this right now!" Dante exclaimed.

" No kidding!" Leon responded.

Leon spun the car off the interstate, and proceeded towards the Great Northern mall, dodging every machine gun shot that nearly hit them. The car had spun into another parking lot, and Leon grabbed the bag of guns and ammo, while Dante held the canister close to his chest, and they had run to cover in a run-off tunnel as their car had exploded into a ball of fire.

" They're after the canister." Dante figured.

" Don't you hate it when you are always getting followed around." Leon asked.

" Welcome to the club." Dante said.

" I said that same thing to Jake Muller." Leon pointed out.

" Okay then." Dante responded.

The helicopter had landed, dropping off a full squad of gas-mask wearing commandoes, and they began their sweep of the shopping lot in order to find the duo and reclaim the canister carrying the weaponized strain of The T-Nubius virus. The duo raced until Dante accidentally tripped and crushed the canister with his chest...

" OWW!" Dante said.

" Dante, are you alright?" Leon asked.

" I just had a glass canister be crushed under my chest, and I'm pretty sure the shards are going into my chest." Dante said.

Leon rushed over and picked Dante up, moving him off the glass shards of the canister, and brought him inside a diner. He placed him onto a table onto his back, only to see massive cuts on his chest as a result of him falling chest-first onto the canister...

" How does it look?" Dante asked.

" Very, very painful." Leon said.

" You know, I really don't feel good." Dante pointed out.

Leon noticed Dante was becoming really pale, his skin was becoming discolored, and his veins were darkening. He began to shake uncontrollably, falling off the table and onto his side, in which Leon noticed that something was moving under his skin. But the movement receded and Dante started to return to normal, only when his eyes opened and they were black as night, then they were quickly back to his normal color in an instant.

" Dante? Are you okay?" Leon asked.

" I'm not sure." Dante said as he struggled to get back up.

The Commandos barged in angrily, knowing that the canister of their only strong enough weaponized strain of the virus and crucial component to their plans had just been destroyed by a federal agent and a thirteen-year-old.

" Which of you destroyed the canister?" The captain demanded.

" Try the one who's gonna kick your ass." Dante said.

The commandoes raised their weapons to open fire, only for Dante to move faster than anything they had seen before. He evaded every shot, which shown that his speed had been enhanced by the virus, and when he hit one of the commando's rifles, it had broke into two as a result of his enhanced strength, and he took out every commando before they could even empty their magazines into them.

" Holy shit." Leon said.

" How did I just do that?" Dante asked, a little freaked out.

" The virus in that canister was weaponized after all." Leon said.

" So I am weaponized now?" Dante asked.

" Wow, and you said I have bad puns." Leon said.

" Don't start with me knowing that I can kick your ass now." Dante said.

" Good point." Leon said, with a slight chuckle.

Dante got an idea, and went outside, with Leon following behind in quickly. Dante picked up one of the commando's SMGs and threw it at the helicopter's rotor, causing it to explode, sending it crashing onto the highway. Leon was impressed with Dante's newfound abilities, saying that it had reminded him of Albert Wesker, who had been responsible for the major bioterrorism attacks in South America, Africa, Europe, and Raccoon City.

" Damn, don't compare me to him ever again." Dante said.

" Agreed." Leon said.

The duo immediately ran towards great northern mall, in which they saw the bridge was now over crowded by the fast-approaching horde.

" They're on one major highway to hell." Dante said.

" Yeah, no kidding." Leon said.

Some members of the horde began turn towards them, in which they immediately raced for a truck that was immediately destroyed by another _Grim Scythe..._

" They are really trying to put us onto a highway to hell." Dante said.

" I'm not going to hell." Leon said.

But then, when everything seemed bleak for them, a strange whistle was heard and the zombies began to receive immense pain from it. Heavy gunshots started to ring out, and a large group of mercenaries accompanied by an APC began marching up the street, mowing down the horde on the bridge, much to Leon and Dante's amazement. The leader of the group, a tall and burly Hispanic man carrying an m16 came walking up to them.

" You Leon. S. Kennedy?" The man asked Leon.

" Yeah." Leon responded.

" I'm Roy Vasquez, ORION Security Company." Vasquez said.

" How did you know who I was?" Leon asked.

" Ada told us you were still in New York State, so she asked us to support you." Vasquez explained.

" What's ORION?" Dante asked.

Leon explained that following the China attacks, The BSAA had taken heavy losses in the attacks, so ORION was established to support any federal agents or BSAA troops in the field, but Leon considered them a bunch of mercenaries-for-hire.

" We're also asked by Alexis to make sure you stayed alive." Vasquez said to Dante.

" She's always looking out for me." Dante said in a humored tone.

" We've been trying to get to the Mall on the other side of that bridge, there's a lab underneath the mall that produced the virus for this outbreak." Leon explained.

" Alright, C Company, move out!" Vasquez ordered his men.

Leon and Dante followed the soldiers across the bridge, shooting any zombies that proceeded to try and climb the bridge to get at them. Meanwhile, Xavier and his associates were about to find the most unexpected way to the lab...

Hot Topic store

6:12 pm

Xavier, Sherry, and Keegan were standing in the middle of a store following a shoot-out with over 15 zombies that attacked them. Xavier immediately shouldered his SMG and swapped it's magazine...

" Do a shell count you guys, in case we have to do that again." Xavier said.

" Good idea." Keegan said.

" Agreed." Sherry said, swapping out the magazine currently in her pistol.

They stepped over the bodies, and back out into the mall to begin their search for the lab. They swept through every hall and every abandoned store inside, only to find several civilians dead in some areas, but they looked as if they had no signs of infection...

" Every one of these people weren't infected." Keegan noticed.

" What?" Sherry asked.

Keegan pointed out the people that had been killed were not showing any signs of skin discoloration or bites, in which meant they weren't even infected and they were just gunned down in cold blood. Xavier agreed that he was right, and they continued to walk along until they fell down a false section in the ground, which lead down into a large pile of bodies in a room that was obviously part of the lab.

" Oh shit!" Keegan said.

" Keegan, I would like for you to calm down!" Xavier exclaimed.

" Now we now what happened to the people in the mall." Sherry said.

" Agreed." Both Keegan and Xavier said.

They slowly climbed down the corpse pile, and there was sounds of gunfire coming from up the shaft they had fallen down...

" Sounds like Dante is having fun." Xavier said.

" Who's Dante?" Sherry asked.

" He's a friend of mine, and also immune to the virus." Xavier explained.

" Okay then." Sherry said in response.

They found the exit and were about to walk out when they had began to hear the sound of someone groaning...

" Well, shit." Keegan said.

" Language." Xavier responded.

" Help me." The voice said weakly.

Sherry heard the voice and realized that somebody else was in this room was still alive besides them, and immediately started to search for that individual that was still in the room. Xavier and Keegan gave chase to see what she was looking for. They found Sherry pulling someone out of the body pile, and realized that person was still alive after being dumped into the pile of bodies...

" Oh my god." Keegan said.

Both guys helped Sherry pull the injured girl out of the pile...

" Who are you?" Sherry asked.

" Dr... Kendra Wheeler." The girl said.

" I heard about you, you disappeared prior to an attack on your lab." Keegan said.

" I (cough) I was kidnapped." Wheeler said.

" Kidnapped?" Sherry asked.

" By (cough) New Umbrella (cough) forced me to make (cough) Nubius Virus." Wheeler said weakly.

" What did she say?" Keegan inquired.

" They forced her to make the T-Nubius Virus against her will." Xavier explained.

" Find (cough) my daughter...Arianna." Wheeler said.

" Your daughter's here?" Sherry asked.

" They (cough) infected her with the virus (cough) but she didn't mutate." Wheeler said before she started coughing again.

" Is she immune?" Xavier asked.

" She's (coughing) a (coughing) META." Wheeler said before finally passing away.

Xavier and Sherry carefully set Wheeler's body down, and proceeded back to the exit with many questions on their mind. What does META mean? How does it come into play with The T-Nubius Virus? All their questions would have to be answered when they entered the lab...

" We need to shut this place down for good." Sherry said.

" Don't have to tell me twice." Keegan responded.

" They've spilled enough blood to fill a lake, it's time for us to clean up." Xavier said.

" What do you think META means?" Sherry asked the 17-yr-old boy and 26-yr-old Caucasian man.

" Probably means META-human." Keegan guessed.

Sherry and Xavier simply looked at each other and then turned to face the door...

" I guess we'll find out when we're inside." Xavier said.

They opened the door and proceeded inside, while Dante, Leon, and the PMCs were carving their way through the mall, cutting down the horde that had lain ahead of them inside the mall. They regrouped with a wounded Reynolds and an unscathed Rusk. Reynolds was put in the back of the APC while Rusk joined up with the group of PMCs plus Leon and Dante to find Xavier's group. The only thing they had found had been the large gaping hole in the floor, leading down the shaft in which a very foul odor was rising up out of it...

" Aww, what is that stench?" Vasquez asked.

" Corpses." Dante responded.

" Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while." Leon said.

" Of course you would be used to it." Dante said.

 **This chapter ends with Xavier and his group being the first ones to infiltrate the lab, with Dante's not far behind. Arianna Wheeler will soon come into play, and mysteries will continue to unravel as the true back story of Scarlett and Beckman is soon to be revealed, and the ultimate fight for New York state will soon begin as Leon, Sherry, Vasquez, Xavier, and Dante will decide the fate of every civilian in New York State...**

 **ENJOY.**


	6. Chapter 6: Viral Evolution

Chapter 6: Viral Evolution

New Umbrella Research Headquarters

Underneath Great Northern Mall, New York State.

6:34 pm

Xavier, Sherry, and Keegan proceeded into the laboratory in search of a way to shut it down for good, thus ending the nightmare that raged on the surface. It was massive maze of hallways and corridors, each with chambers that connected to the long hallways and corridors. All paths had lead up to a central chamber in the heart of the facility, and the trio had to evade hostile commandos, turrets, and guard dogs that hunted them at every turn.

" Damn, this place is a lot tougher than we thought." Sherry said.

" It's actually what I thought." Keegan said.

" Thank you for your input Keegan." Xavier said with annoyance in his voice.

They eventually came across a crossroads, in which a series of signs pointed the way for them. The signs were labeled...

RM 1266- RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT

RM 1267- WEAPONS DEVELOPMENT AND R&D

RM 1268- META STORAGE AND CONTAINMENT

RM 1269- VIRAL STORAGE

RM 1270- ADMINISTRATOR'S OFFICE.

" META storage and development?" Keegan asked.

" That's probably where they are keeping Arianna." Sherry said.

" Viral storage is where they are obviously keeping the rest of the virus." Xavier pointed out.

" My eye is obviously in the administrator's office." Sherry stated.

" So what's the plan?" Keegan asked.

Xavier realized Keegan was right, they had no official plan decided ever since they had gotten inside the laboratory and they needed to think fast about what to do instead of sitting there with their thumbs up their asses while Northern New York is violently ripped apart by the undead.

" What should we do?" Sherry said.

" I know what we can do." Xavier said.

" We're listening." Keegan said.

" First, we get Wheeler's daughter out here, second, we get Sherry's eye back and if were lucky, put a bullet in the skull of the leader of this whole mess and we will destroy the remnants of the virus." Xavier explained.

" Okay." Sherry said.

" Agreed, this kid has suffered enough already." Keegan said.

They immediately proceeded down the hall towards META storage, while Dante, Leon, and Vasquez were searching for a way down the shaft they had found...

Great Northern Mall

6:35 pm

Dante and Leon stood at the top of the shaft with Vasquez's men, looking down with their noses covered due to the foul odor that had been rising up out of it...

" We need to get down there." Leon said.

" Yeah, because I think Xavier and his group must of found this." Dante said.

" You said you saw Xavier come this way?" Leon asked Reese and Rusk.

" Yeah, we got separated from some zombies that broke out of one of the old stores." Reese explained.

" I can have some of my guys grab the repelling gear from the APC." Vasquez said.

" Has the horde spotted us?" Rusk asked.

" No, looks like the main horde is sticking to the highways." Vasquez explained.

" Why were so willing to come with us private?" Dante asked.

" When we got separated, my partner Keegan went with those two." Rusk explained to Dante.

Dante acknowledged that Rusk was in this to find his partner, who had stuck with Sherry and Xavier when they were separated by the swarm that came out of the closed down store. Vasquez and some of his guys came back with a motor-actuated repeller and a couple harnesses, which Leon and Dante put on and they were lowered down the shaft by Gabriel, Vasquez's technical engineer. They arrived in the corpse disposal chamber and noticed the door...

" This is a good smell..." Dante said sarcastically.

" You get used to the smell of dead bodies, but this is smells worse." Leon said.

" No kidding." Dante responded.

" There's a door over here." Leon said.

" Good, because I can't take this smell." Dante said.

The duo exited out the corpse disposal chamber and into a decontamination room where they were cleaned off. They passed through the corridors until they reached the crossroads the trio had originally reached until they heard a commotion down the hall...

META Storage

6:38 pm

Xavier, Sherry, and Keegan arrived in META storage, in which they were mortified by what they had seen. They saw hundreds of people suspended in large containers of liquid, wearing these dark blue skin tight suits, their faces covered by these strange devices covered the tops of their faces...

" What are those things on their heads for?" Keegan asked.

" Probably to keep them in a comatose state, so they don't try and fight back." Xavier figured.

" I agree, it probably keeps them in some profane form of suspended animation." Sherry pointed out.

They immediately started to look around for Arianna, and found her in one of the chambers, and proceeded to let her out. She was lying on the ground coughing up blackened liquid, and Keegan grabbed hold of one of the hung-up scientist coats and wrapped her up in it...

" Arianna, are you alright?" Sherry asked.

" How... do you know my name?" Arianna asked.

" Your mother told us, she asked us to find you and get you the hell out of here." Xavier explained.

" My mother, where is she?" Arianna asked.

" She's...dead." Keegan said.

" What?" Arianna said with her voice starting to break.

" She died from a gunshot wound to her torso, meaning that the man in charge of this operation killed her when she was done with her work." Sherry explained.

" Lazarus!" Arianna said before fumbling.

" You can't kill this guy in your state, what ever was in that chamber left you weakened." Keegan said.

" Keegan, try and get this girl back to the surface, we'll take care Lazarus." Xavier said.

Keegan was about to turn around when Leon and Dante had just entered the room with their weapons at the ready...

" Dante?!" Xavier said.

" Xavier!" Dante said with excitement as he ran up and hugged his friend.

" Man, did you hit a weight room before you got here?" Xavier said with a strained voice.

" No, I got exposed to a weaponized virus." Dante said calmly.

" Wait, what?!" Xavier said.

" Relax, I've kind of got superpowers now." Dante said.

" Who's your friend?" Leon asked.

" This is Arianna Wheeler, her mom was forced into working on the virus against her will." Sherry explained.

" Sherry, your eye." Leon pointed out.

" I'll be alright, just need to get it back." Sherry explained.

" Where is it?" Leon asked.

" In the administrator's office in an ice cube." Xavier explained.

" I'll take Arianna back up to the surface to get help, you guys take down the son of a bitch responsible for killing every innocent person in this part of Northern New York." Keegan said.

" Will do." Dante said.

" We got repelled down by a group of ORION operatives lead by a man named Vasquez, contact him on this radio and he'll bring you two up." Leon said, handing Keegan a radio.

" We found your buddies hiding a closed down restaurant." Dante added.

" Reynolds and the guys are alive?" Keegan asked.

" Yeah, though Reynolds was in pretty bad shape when we found her." Dante explained.

" YOU KILL THE MAN WHO MURDERED MY MOTHER." Arianna demanded.

" We will, there is also a lot of families that deserve justice for their fallen members." Xavier stated.

Keegan walked out with the weakened Arianna to get her to the surface, leaving the four of them to decide a plan of action to take out the ruthless leader of the terrorists that had just claimed over 300,000 lives in only a matter of hours.

" First, we need to find a way to destroy the virus stockpile." Xavier said.

" This a research lab, it means they could also carry heavy decontamination protocols." Leon figured.

" They'll probably have either a burn protocol or chemical sterilization purge." Sherry added.

" Yeah, I made a promise to Alexis that I promised to avenge Alex's death." Dante thrown in.

Xavier acknowledged his friend's information, and they exited the META storage area after they had released the rest of the captive people from their chamber. The rest of the captives made their way to the exit elevators, while Leon, Sherry, Xavier, and Dante made their way to the viral storage area. They found hundreds of canisters carrying T-Nubius Virus inside them, looking as if they were being ready to be shipped out to buyers all over the globe, which could result in bio-terrorist attacks happening all over the planet.

" My god, they've made this much already." Xavier said.

" You like it, we will be able to create millions of METAS with this virus." Lazarus said.

The four of them spun around and they were face to face with Lazarus Carlisle, the leader of the New York State branch of The New Umbrella. He had bleach white hair and beard, a red cane with a gold handle, a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie, and dark brown formal shoes on his feet. He was holding a microphone and he had a big, cocky smile on his face...

" You!" Sherry said.

" Ms. Birkin, it's been a while." Lazarus said.

" Give back her eye you son of a bitch!" Dante exclaimed.

" Language young man, didn't your mother teach you manners?" Lazarus asked.

" You shouldn't have made a deal with the devil, man." Xavier said.

" Or what? You gonna throw a zombie on me like you did my top commander." Lazarus pointed out.

" You threw a zombie on somebody?" Dante asked.

" The guy had a gun on me!" Xavier countered.

" Shut up, what do you mean METAS?" Leon asked.

" This virus, can make people either zombies or superhuman, much like you Mr. Perez." Lazarus said.

" What?" Sherry asked.

" I kind of tripped and broke a canister of weaponized T-Nubius virus with my chest." Dante said.

" He's kind of got powers just like you, just has superhuman speed and strength thrown in as a bonus." Leon explained.

" Oh." Sherry said.

" Anyway, I have over millions of people who are gonna buy this virus by the canister." Lazarus said. " Scarlett and Beckman are never gonna stop me." He added.

" Who are Scarlett and Beckman?" Leon asked.

" Two old Umbrella Researchers that went into hiding long Umbrella's fall, only to re-emerge after what Simmons and Radames had done." Lazarus explained.

" Your bosses used to work for Umbrella?" Leon asked.

" They were there when both Neo-Umbrella and the original fell, and Carla helped us unlock the key to perfecting the T-Nubius strain." Lazarus explained to the group.

Leon and Sherry both realized what he had meant about the virus, it was made from a blending of the C-virus created by Neo Umbrella, but Lazarus knew the truth about the virus's origins...

" The Virus Neo-Umbrella made?" Sherry asked.

" Ha, those jokers didn't make the C-Virus, The Family did." Lazarus said.

" What?" Xavier and Dante said in unison.

" Who are the family?" Leon asked.

" I don't have time to explain this to you, I'll leave you to my pets." Lazarus said before walking away.

Leon, Dante, Xavier, and Sherry looked up to see two large mutant reptilian creatures walking up top an upper balcony looking down upon them, growling angrily. One had a series of spines on its back while the other looked like a lizard-fish hybrid...

" Well shit." They all said in unison.

 **I know I am probably leaving you all with these cliffhangers and it may rile some nerves, but don't worry, it's good resident evil material. The next chapter involves the destruction of a large amount of T-Nubius virus, a brutal showdown between our four heroes and Lazarus's pets, and the race to shut down a backup missile is on, even though they must face off with Lazarus's monstrous pets and Lazarus himself. All will soon come to an end, and sacrifices will be made in order to save the human race and Northern New York from annihilation...**

 **ENJOY AS THE STATE EITHER FALLS OR RISES...**


	7. Chapter 7: Rise or Fall

Chapter 7: Rise or Fall

New Umbrella Research Facility

Underneath Great Northern Mall

6:50 pm

Xavier, Leon, Dante, and Sherry were face-to-face with two large creatures that Lazarus considered his pets. Large reptilian predators mutated by the T-Nubius virus...

" I hate Umbrella, they never play fair." Dante said.

" You and me both." Leon responded.

The large reptiles leaped down and the four of them opened fire, trying to kill them so they can find a way to destroy the viral samples before they are moved to the loading bay for shipment to corrupt terrorist buyers all around the world. But their weapons had no avail until Leon got an idea...

" We need to lure those things into the storage chamber." He said.

" Why?" Sherry asked.

" Because if we can get them in there..." Leon hinted at.

" We can take out the virus and them in one fell swoop." Xavier said.

" Okay." Sherry said.

" Xavier and I can lure them in, you guys get to the controls." Dante explained.

" Are you sure?" Sherry asked.

" Nope, but we both know one thing..." Dante started.

" WE ARE BOTH CREATIVE AS HELL." Xavier said.

Xavier and Dante leapt up firing their guns at the two reptiles while Sherry and Leon made their way to the central controls for the Decontamination protocols...

" Oi, Walking boots and purses, over here!" Xavier screamed.

" Great, now we have to run." Dante had said.

Xavier and Dante turned and ran immediately into the storage chamber with the large mutant lizards hot in pursuit. While running through the chambers, Dante took notice of the fact the lizards did everything they had could not to harm the viral canisters. Dante immediately figured that they now what had created them and they were programmed not to harm the virus, as Lazarus must have wanted them to protect the product so it can be turned over to the buyers unscathed.

" Hey." Dante said to one of the lizards, holding a viral canister.

The lizard immediately looked to see Dante holding a canister, immediately growling at him. He moved the canister side-to-side, watching as its eyes followed it...

" You do not want this harmed, don't you?" Dante said.

He tossed the canister and it ran immediately towards it, giving Dante a chance to run and save Xavier's neck using the same method, and the boys escaped the storage area as Sherry and Leon threw the switch, destroying all the canisters and incinerating the mutants inside.

" Lazarus programmed the things not damage any of the virus, probably did the same for the rest of the infected." Dante figured.

" A virus programmed not to harm itself." Leon said.

" This Umbrella is a lot smarter than the original or its Neo cousin." Sherry said.

The four of them proceeded to exit the storage area, in order to hunt down Lazarus and make him pay for his crimes...

" Why would he program the virus not to harm itself?" Sherry asked.

" It's obvious, doesn't want it to be bad for business, can't have your product destroy itself." Xavier figured.

" If this thing is sold to any one of the major terrorist factions out there, we could have a major situation on our hands." Leon said.

" Forget major situation, we will have an uncontrollable outbreak on our hands." Xavier said.

" If the terrorists used this thing in their attacks, millions of people are going to die." Dante said.

The boys were right, if ISIS or any of the world's major terrorist factions ever got a hold of the T-Nubius virus, mankind would be on the brink of extinction by hordes of undead and mutants out of control and running out of control. Their train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Lazarus talking over the intercom...

" _You really think only terrorists are going to want to buy this?_ " Lazarus said.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Leon said.

" _I got into contact with rogue splinter factions in many of the world's governments, including our own."_ Lazarus said.

" What?" Sherry said.

" _Did you know that the FBC is still around? They are just operating from the shadows, waiting for their chance to return._ " Lazarus explained.

" What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

" _One of their former protégés just oversaw the capture of Terra Save's key leaders, including your old friend Claire._ " Lazarus said.

" What?!" Leon said angrily.

Lazarus hung up on them and on the monitors showed an image of a second missile, this time only bigger than the one Leon and Dante stopped at CNS, and a countdown showing only 39 minutes until it would launch at Albany...

" When you need a plan, always think bigger." Xavier said.

" That's got to have a larger amount of the weaponized strain." Sherry said.

" We need to take that thing out before it takes out the New York State government." Leon said.

" Could we get a warning out to the BSAA?" Dante asked.

" Probably not, Lazarus must have control over this facility's systems, including communications." Xavier pointed out.

" He's right." Leon said.

" So it's up to us." Sherry said.

" That sums it up." Xavier said.

While they moved to stop the virus-filled missile, Arianna was about to discover what it means to be a META...

Great Northern Mall

7:04 pm

Arianna and Keegan were regrouped with Vasquez's men, and Keegan was glad to be reunited with his superior and teammates. But the matter was bad as Reese had been killed and Vasquez's boys were surrounded by hostile Biological Organic Weapons and they were under threat by hostiles. Arianna felt like she needed to stop the fighting...

" Please, stop." Arianna started to say.

" They're Biological organic weapons , attacking is all they know." Reynolds explained.

Arianna started to cover her ears, trying to drown out the gunfire, but also trying to drown out something else. Because of being mutated by the virus, she could actually feel the infected's pain and hear the screams inside the heads of every one who died and reanimated. She ran out of the APC, running in front of fighting and a strange green aura appeared around her, and the Biological Organic Weapons and Infected ceased the attacks on Vasquez's men.

" What the hell?" Rusk said.

" ON YOUR KNEES!" Arianna shouted.

The BOWS and infected immediately got onto their knees, speechless at the sight of a META using her virus-borne powers. While the aura was up, Rusk noticed shadow-like tentacles moving through it and she was getting a little pale...

" FALLEN CIVILIANS, I GIVE YOU MERCY." Arianna said.

She raised her hands and the infected rose up onto their feet, and she then turned the infected on each other, and the ORION operatives and National Guardsmen watched as the undead attackers were ripping each other to shreds. Arianna fell to the floor and the BOWS had retreated, Keegan immediately ran over to her and helped her up...

" You alright, kid?" Keegan asked.

" How did I do that?" Arianna asked.

" You pretty much did, now we know why you are labeled as a META." Keegan responded.

" META?" Vasquez asked.

" We found her in a research section with dozens of others." Keegan explained.

" There are more people down there?" Rodriguez, one of Vasquez's men, said.

" Six others, we only could Arianna out because we were asked by her mom to do so before she died." Keegan explained.

" We can quickly get the rest out before the lab is taken down." Vasquez said.

Keegan agreed and Vasquez called in some heavy lifting equipment so they could evacuate the remaining people that are being held in the META storage area. While they were doing that, the four heroes were making their way to shut down the large missile after reclaiming Sherry's stolen eye...

Research Lab, Administrator's office

7:12 pm

The Administrator's Office was a decorated room with Crimson rugs on the floor and portraits all over the walls. They looked around the office for Sherry's eye, which Dante found in a cube of ice on a shelf containing a bunch of old relics from the time of the original umbrella, and a collection of dog tags that belonged to BSAA soldiers who had been killed in the attacks in China...

" ( _Breaking the ice cube._ ) You guys may not want to look." Sherry said.

" Agreed." All three individuals said, turning around.

Sherry carefully placed her eye back in it's socket, and her regenerative abilities kicked in and repaired the damage done in the removal process. After the damage was fixed, the three boys turned around...

" How's it better to have 20/20 vision now?" Leon asked.

" Don't start, and we got a missile to stop." Sherry said.

" Let's roll." Dante said.

They walked away in search of the missile, when Xavier had noticed something on Lazarus's desk which infuriated him greatly...

" Son of a bitch." Xavier muttered under his breath.

" What'd you say?" Sherry and Dante said.

" Lazarus was shipping out samples already when the outbreak started, there's already shipments in the middle east on their way to ISIS, and shipments on the way to Nigeria." Xavier said, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

" Son of a bitch!" Leon exclaimed.

" Language." Xavier and Dante said.

They immediately raced out of the office and hurried towards the launch bay, in which they were stopped by Lazarus himself, who was dropping syringes in his path, and his skin was becoming pale...

" What the hell have you done?" Sherry asked.

" I know, but at least this chaotic government will fall..." Lazarus said, as nerve wrecking pain spread throughout his body.

" We may be weak..." Xavier started.

" We may be small to you..." Dante said.

" But you are not a god, and will never be..." Xavier said.

" So we may be knocked down and fall, BUT WE WILL RISE TO KICK YOUR ASS." Dante said.

Lazarus began to change and he had transformed into a large, horned creature that looked like a mutant rhino/centipede combination but born of a monstrous virus that has claimed over 300,000 lives in a large part of Northern New York, now turning the man who had created it into a monster...

" LAZARUS!" Scarlett screamed.

" I'm guessing that's Scarlett." Dante figured.

Lazarus turned around to see the woman in the military uniform holding the large rocket launcher and pointing it at the now-mutated Lazarus...

" YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY SON!" Scarlett screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Wait, what?" The four of them said.

 **This chapter ends with the start of the biggest challenge that the four of them had ever faced, Lazarus has become a _Spinal Centipede_ , which is a T-Nubius created monster that Lazarus has become. Scarlett has come to New York State in order avenge the death of her 13-yr-old son, who was murdered by Lazarus and sent to kill Scarlett and Beckman so he can proceed with his work without them looking over his shoulder.**

 **THIS IS GONNA GET INTERESTING REAL QUICK AND SACRIFICES WILL HAVE TO BE MADE...**

 **SOON.**


	8. Chapter 8: Countdown

Chapter 8: Countdown to Doomsday

New Umbrella Research Lab, Missile Silo

6:30 pm

The four heroes and Scarlett were facing off against a horrifically-mutated Lazarus, who was now an enormous centipede created by the T-Nubius Virus. Scarlett fired her rocket launcher for a second time, and Lazarus charged her. Leon noticed some technicians were readying the missile for launch...

" We need to stop those guys." Leon exclaimed.

" We'll deal with the technicians, you guys take out Lazarus!" Sherry said, signaling Xavier to come along.

Xavier and Sherry raced to stop the technicians but faced heavy fire from a guard operating a turret, which Xavier took out with a shot to the head. They exploded into the control room, shooting each of the technicians after they had drawn their side-arms on the duo. Sherry immediately took a seat at the main console, trying to hack into the system with the hopes of shutting down the missile before it could launch, and Xavier immediately noticed Dante and Leon needed backup...

" They need help!" Xavier exclaimed.

" Try and cover them from that turret." Sherry pointed out.

" Okay." Xavier said.

Xavier immediately exited the control room and took control of the gun turret, tossing the dead guard's body off. He opened fire on the monstrous Lazarus, and the bullets had immediately impacted on the glowing weak point on his back side. Scarlett was mortally wounded by Lazarus's tendrils, and Dante was knocked to the side, landing beside her...

" Child.." Scarlett said weakly.

" Don't call me child." Dante said.

" Listen... you must terminate Lazarus before..." Scarlett said.

" Before what?" Dante asked.

" Before... Cobalt...activates." Scarlett said before dying.

Dante was left with only two questions in mind, what was Cobalt and what does it do? He immediately picked up Scarlett's rocket launcher, and slid it across the floor to Leon, and Xavier continued to fire at Lazarus as well. But Xavier was eventually knocked over the railing by a zombified technician, which horrified Sherry and Dante...

" XAVIER!" Dante screamed.

" I'm alright." Xavier said.

" Dante, we need to keep fighting!" Leon said, sounding a bit like an asshole.

Dante eventually tossed his pistol to the floor, and violently charged at Lazarus's weak point. His eyes had glowed with a burning rage, a rage that consumed him in this fight, his muscles were tense, and he violently began to tear into Lazarus's weak point, sending the monstrous Centipede screaming in pain, and Leon was amazed as well. Lazarus fell to the ground, knocking the missile on it's side, just as Sherry had disabled the launch procedure. Xavier made his way over to the group, covered in the deceased technician's blood, and soon, alarms went off all around the facility...

" ATTENTION, BIOHAZARD LEAK DETECTED, COBALT PROTOCOL ACTIVATION IN T-MINUS 6 MINUTES, ALL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY." The PA system said.

" What's Cobalt?" Xavier asked.

" I noticed something on the console, Cobalt is the complete purge of the infected region." Sherry said.

" Meaning?" Leon asked.

" This place is about to become one giant hole in the ground!" Dante said.

The four immediately turned and ran for the exit, dodging parts of the facility that had begun to explode violently. Xavier was presumed killed in a blast, as Dante turned around to Xavier lying motionless on the ground with a severe burn on the side of his face...

" XAVIER!" Dante screamed.

" Dante, we have to go!" Sherry said, dragging him along.

Dante took off running for the exit, having no other choice but to abandon the body of his closest friend that had stuck by his side throughout this entire outbreak. They hitched a ride on a cargo elevator back to the surface, and were upset because Vasquez and his group had already bailed out on them...

" Shit." Sherry said.

" Language." Dante said.

" We need to escape before the bomb goes off." Leon said.

" Head for the back exits!" Sherry screamed.

The trio had immediately turned and ran out the back exit doors, and Cobalt finished by exploding the mall into a massive ball of fire that launched as high as the Empire State Building in New York City. The Shockwave had propelled the trio into a small pond near the mall parking lot. Dante, Sherry, and Leon crawled out of the water in soaking wet clothes, and they were found by Arianna and Vasquez...

" Where the hell were you?" Leon asked.

" When the ground started shaking and the mall caught fire, we had to bail." Vasquez explained.

" I wouldn't leave you guys behind, so we're here." Arianna said.

" That's a good thing." Sherry said.

" Is he?" Arianna asked Dante.

" Is who?" Dante responded.

" Is the man who murdered my mother dead?" Arianna asked again.

" Yeah, he is." Dante said.

" Good." Arianna said.

" Guess what?" Vasquez asked Leon.

" What?" Leon responded.

" Arianna here can control the infected." Vasquez explained.

The trio looked at the pairing with total confusion, Vasquez told them about how she saved their group from the BOWS, and Leon and Sherry were intrigued about her META abilities, and how they had evacuated the other METAS from the storage area. They immediately picked themselves up and proceeded to the APC...

1 MONTH LATER...

Albany Capitol Building

Albany, New York

7:34 am

( _Narration by Dante._ )

A whole month had passed since the government managed stabilize from the events of the outbreak. The U.N had declared total war against New Umbrella, and The BSAA was able to cleaning up the majority of Northern New York after the attack. I spent some time in a government lab, because the government believed that they could cure me of the T-Nubius virus, only to have it mutate further. I was going to be awarded a pretty serious medal of honor for my actions in stopping the outbreak...

" One month has passed since the devastating attack that claimed over 300,000 lives and we have come back strong." Cuomo started.

Dante was sitting in a formal suit alongside Leon, as the governor was about to award the Medal of Valor to both Leon and Dante for their actions in the stopping of the attacks, as Sherry had received a Congressional medal of courage for her actions. Dante had a slight scar on his face from the attacks, a scar that his healing factor couldn't get rid off. While Dante was receiving the award, Beckman was meeting with the other leaders to discuss the next phase for their organization...

Unknown location

9:02 am

Beckman sat in his black suit talking with the other leaders of the different cells all across the planet to discuss what should they do since Scarlett was now dead and the New York Cell's members were either dead or in federal custody...

" We need a plan of action." The leader of the India cell said.

" We have Lazarus's research, I think we show them that we are a force to be rivaled with." Beckman said.

" Terrorist factions and rogue government cells have pledged their support to us." The leader of the U.K branch explained.

" Lazarus launched the attack in New York State..." Beckman started.

" To get their attention to our cause." The leader of the Iran cell said.

" Without Scarlett, who will keep them in line?" The Leader of the Spain cell asked.

" Hendrickson has offered to fill that position for us." Beckman explained.

The cell leaders and Beckman concluded their call following the end discussion, in which a young teenage girl with ashen hair entered the room...

" Mr. Beckman?" The girl said.

" Yes?" Beckman asked.

" Your daughter requests to see you." The girl said.

" Okay." Beckman stood up.

Beckman stood up from his chair, walking away from the communications console and exited the room. He proceeded down the hall, and walked past dozens of genetics scientist, virologists, and scientists at work in the labs to create an effective strain of virus that won't have the same chaotic effect as Lazarus and his cell's strain. He entered this small medical room, where a young girl that was only 12 years old laid in a gurney surrounded by all sorts of medical machines. Her blonde hair was shoulder-length, her skin was pale and discolored, a long tube ran across her face with these two ends proceeding into her nostrils located right in the middle. The veins in her face were darkened, and she looked at her father...

" Father?" She said in a raspy voice.

" Relax sweetie, I'm here." Beckman said.

" Is mother..." She asked.

" I told you Evelyn, your mother died a national hero." Beckman said.

" I know, I wished every day the answer was better." Evelyn said.

" Your mother died a hero and the government claimed she had been a regular grunt." Beckman said.

" I know, she did everything for me." Evelyn said.

Evelyn was actually a survivor from the devastating outbreaks in Raccoon City, suffering from a degenerative condition worsened by exposure to the T-Virus that had destroyed Raccoon City. Until she could receive the cure, she had a stunted age development and was actually supposed to be 19 years old as she was 12 years old years ago.

 **Beckman's role for participating in the formation of New Umbrella was to seek the cure for his ill daughter, who had been suffering from a degenerative disorder that had turned dangerous as a result of the T-Virus, and Xavier is presumed dead. Dante, Leon, and Sherry are hailed as National Heroes for stopping the outbreak. The Final two chapters are centered around the aftermath of the outbreak, and how Dante is struggling to adapt back into civilian life with his powers...**

 **ENJOY.**


	9. Chapter 9: The following

Chapter 9: The Following Days

New York State

7:30 am

1 year later

Dante, now 14, was awaiting his bus so he can go to Avalon High School in southern New York since the part of Northern New York had been quarantined was now undergoing extensive clean-up efforts following the outbreak. Entire buildings had to be sanitized, and the government was unsure about how the region would recover after over 300,000 people were killed. 450,000 were displaced as a result of the outbreak, and many of the BSAA's personnel had aided in the relocation efforts of the displaced. Dante and Alexis's families were able to move in friends of theirs who lived down south, and managed to regain some of their old possessions thanks to Leon's close friend Chris Redfield. Dante was sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus to arrive since he was a freshman in high school now with his girlfriend by his side...

" Hey, you doing Alright?" Alexis asked, taking his hand.

" It's been a year since the outbreak, and it still haunts me." Dante said.

Alexis kissed him on the lips, and then rested her head on his muscular shoulder...

" I know, I wake up every morning hoping my brother would come into my room laughing, but to no avail." Alexis said.

" I miss Xavier, and his Pikachu jokes." Dante said, before saying Pikachu in the voice.

" You still got it." Alexis said with a chuckle.

The bus arrived screeching to a halt in front of the couple and they hopped aboard, while Dante received a call from Leon...

" _Hey Dante._ " Leon said.

" Hey Leon." Dante responded.

" _I wanted to see how you were doing before I head out._ " Leon said.

" That's nice of you." Dante said. " Where are you?" He added.

" _I'm in Afghanistan, the government is working with some of the Mujahedeen in the area in hopes of taking down some of those T-Nubius shipments that arrived here."_ Leon explained.

" They're still shipping the stuff out?" Dante asked.

" _Yes, many fledgling terrorist cells have enrolled support, and China has just declared war on them._ " Leon said.

" Let's hope they back down." Dante said.

They concluded their conversation as the bus pulled up to the high school, in which Dante and Alexis would begin their high school life since their old one had been destroyed as a result of the outbreak. Avalon High School was a 3-floored building, six white columns sat in in the school entryway and the school was a bright-red color.

" This is gonna be our school?" Alexis asked.

" Let's hope it's a good year." Dante responded simply.

The young couple proceeded into the building to begin their high school lives. Meanwhile, In Afghanistan, an arms deal between ISIS representatives and agents of The New Umbrella were about sell 15 canisters of the T-Nubius Virus and 3 BOWS for 15 million dollars, but were about to receive a deadly visit...

Kunar Province, Afghanistan

9:00 am

9 ISIS soldiers accompanied the main representative, while meeting with the agents of The New Umbrella, whose numbers stood at 7. The agents wore proper desert gear, while the ISIS soldiers wore elaborate soldiers uniforms, they had brought a large truck to carry the shipment...

" Ah, Abbas, so glad you could make it." Carlisle, the agent leader, said.

" You are the man I am to meet?" Abbas said with a doubtful tone.

" I know I don't look like much, but I'm best at making sure that deals like this do not turn into a firefight." Carlisle explained.

" I see." Abbas said, ordering his men to start loading the shipments.

" I am glad that you're willing to talk." Carlisle said.

The two men walked along as the agents and a couple of the ISIS soldiers loaded the shipments into the truck...

" Are you sure these weapons will help our cause?" Abbas asked.

" Yes they will, the BOWS have serious tempers, so I'd be careful with them." Carlisle said.

But before Abbas could speak again, the tip of a serrated machete severed his head clean off and a figure wearing all black desert gear emerged from the shadows behind Abbas, who raised a magnum and pointed it at Carlisle's head...

" Now, let's not get too hasty." Carlisle said.

" Hasty? This is the perfect moment." The masked individual said before shooting him in the head.

The individual walked towards the ISIS soldiers and New Umbrella agents, who were currently pinned down by an unknown sniper, with the individual hopping up on to the back of the truck right in front of the BOW cages...

" Hey, get away from those things!" An agent said, raising his pistol.

" Why, don't want yourself to face your own creations?" The individual said, cutting the locks.

The BOWS poured out of their cages, and started tearing the agents and ISIS soldiers apart before dying mysteriously after the fight. The masked sniper jumped down from their high ground, which was just behind one of the old statues nearby and converged on the bloody site with superhuman speed. The sniper removed the mask around their face, revealing themselves to be Arianna...

" Man, that was a good fight." Arianna said.

" Don't let it go to your head." The young man said.

" I know, taking pleasure in fighting is the first sign of a maniac." Arianna said.

The masked individual turned out to be Xavier, with a burn on the left side of his face and the eye on that side to be glowing blood red. He was more grizzled and hardened by the events he had experienced, and he pulled out a radio and began to speak...

" Tiger, this is Raven, come in." Xavier said.

" _Copy that, Raven, this is Tiger come in._ " The man on the other end said.

" Serpent has lost it's venom, venom ready for pick up." Xavier said.

" _Good, we're on our way."_ The man said.

They heard the sounds of horses coming towards them fast, so they took cover behind some rock piles that were stacked to look like a wall. Eventually, a Chinese man in his mid-40's hopped the wall on horseback, accompanied by 9 Afghani men on horseback as well.

" Glad you could make it, Rhi." Xavier said.

The Chinese man was Zhao Rhi, an operative from China's Counter-Terrorism Agency and a survivor from the attacks in China. He was working alongside Xavier and Arianna by overseeing relations between them and a Mujahedeen who didn't trust the offer made by the U.S government.

" That's understandable. We have two extra horses so us three can go to the Mujahedeen while his men transport the shipment to the old mines." Rhi explained.

" Be careful you guys, this strain can kill you in an instant." Xavier explained.

The Mujahedeen's men acknowledged what Xavier had said and took the truck to away, while Xavier and Arianna left with Rhi to the main compound of Mujahedeen Al-Qadir. Qadir was a burly man in his mid-50's with a reputation among the other Mujahedeen, due to his trust issues with other Nation Governments and how his family held their own during the country's occupation by the Soviet Union. Xavier knew one thing, this war was just the beginning.

 **What, Did you honestly think I was going to kill off a character just like that? WRONG! Xavier managed to somehow survive, and is now waging war against New Umbrella in retaliation for the countless people killed in New York State during the outbreak. Like Adam Hoek says, your joy and laughter will stop when you see the final chapter...**

 **ENJOY.**


	10. Chapter 10: Future

Chapter 10: Plans of The Future

London, United Kingdom

42 Downing Street

9:00 am

The members of the Prime Minister's cabinet and the Prime Minister himself were meeting at 42 Downing Street to discuss an emergency plan of action should another outbreak like the one in the united states occur in any one of the UK's major cities. The New York State Outbreak had awoken the slumbering titan that was the world, as Nation after Nation had immediately began talks of emergency contingencies should an outbreak as devastating as what happened in the United States should happen on their soil.

" Gentlemen, we need all available options should a bioterrorist attack happen on our soil." The Prime Minister, David Cameron, said.

" I have been coordinating efforts with First responders, and they are recommending running emergency drills at public areas." One cabinet member said.

" Local law enforcement has been suggesting training their hounds to search for any signs of dangerous biological material in our schools." Another member stated.

" These are all very good, see to it that they are-" Cameron said before there was a pounding on the door.

One of the cabinet members got up out of his chair and opened the door a crack, only to see a young secretary standing outside the door. Her skin was discolored and pale, her eyes were bleach white, and there was blood all around her mouth. She was about to screech loudly, when there was a suppressed gunshot that had killed her. An African male in a BSAA uniform came walking into the room, holding a suppressed assault rifle in hand and had a determined look on his face.

" Prime Minister, we must move you and your cabinet to a safe location." The man explained.

" Who in blazes are you?" Cameron asked.

" Captain Joshua Stone, BSAA." Josh said.

" What's the BSAA doing here?" A cabinet member asked.

" Someone has sent Las Plagas controlled creatures to kill all of you." Josh explained.

The Prime Minister and his cabinet were speechless, their worst fears had been brought to reality: Biological weapons have been used on their nation's soil...

" What about the Royal Family?" Cameron asked.

" Buckingham Palace is under lockdown, and SAS has it secure." Josh said.

" That's a good thing." A cabinet member said.

" But this entire district is crawling, we've got to move." Josh said.

The cabinet members followed Josh out of the meeting room, without knowing that they were being observed over the building's camera system by a wealthy man sitting on his yacht just outside British waters, talking on the phone with an unknown individual...

" Don't worry sir, Cameron and his lackeys will be dead soon." The man said.

" _You better be right Timothy, We already have nations breathing down our necks._ " The voice on the other end said.

" Relax, I'm using a modified version of the Plaga that had been used in the Kijuju incident." Timothy explained.

" _A modified type 3? Are you insane?"_ The voice on the other end said.

" No, I am a visionary, just like your organization." Timothy explained.

" _What is your plan anyway?"_ The voice asked.

" Once Cameron and his followers are dead, London will need a new Prime Minister." Timothy explained.

" _That's where you come in?_ " The Voice asked.

" No, a politician on my pay roll will see to that." Timothy explained.

" _So you rule from behind the scenes._ " The Voice figured.

" Exactly, and your organization gets some breathing room." Timothy responded.

The wealthy man was Timothy Randall, the owner of a series of oil rigs in the south pacific and was a radical member of the Calypso group, a organization of politicians operating secretly in the British Parliament with the hopes that the United Kingdom would return to it's cruel imperialistic ways, but only become the central ruling power in the eastern hemisphere. He secretly developed ties with New Umbrella to further his agenda, and had a modified Las Plagas Type 3 delivered to him to use in the assassination of the British Prime Minister and his political cabinet, in which he will have a group of figureheads take their place. A young woman in a bikini came walking out with a glass of champagne in hand...

" Who was that sweetie?" The woman asked.

" Just someone who's helping me make plans for the future." Timothy responded.

 **This is the end for Resident Evil: Statefall, which is hinting to a possible sequel, which there is going to be one in due time. The second one is going to be centered around two conflicts: A battle between ISIS, the Mujahedeen Al-Qadir, Xavier and Arianna, and a ruthless swarm of BOWS. The Second Conflict is The London Bio-terrorist attack, in which Josh, Jill, and Chris have to work with Dante in hopes of saving the city from Las Plagas controlled mutants, zombies, and ruthless commandos out for war. This chapter is short since it is the end, so don't judge.**


End file.
